Two First Kisses
by avatarquake
Summary: Their first kiss wan't real.


Two First Kisses

 **Summary:** Their first kiss wasn't real.  
 **Notes:** Prompt used #8 First(s) of the Makeout Are Mandatory Cousy Kissing mini Drabble-a-thon.

* * *

In there he was scared of her, of what she was, of whom she worked for. He was scared, but still he was curious to know, poking the bear, not thinking of the consequences of snooping around too much.

In the four years she's known him, and it's only four years, sometimes it feels lifetimes, like she's known him all their lives, she often wondered how he survived in this line of work with so bad slef-preservation skills.

Because the Phil Coulson she knew was doing some crazy stunts, like berely escaping exploding mountains, tracking down men crazy from alien DNA with no backup, following her in an exploding, sinking underground city, making deals with HYDRA thugs to find her, getting covered from the rumble she caused, because of course he tried to catch up and stop her, spending six months trying to find her with little regard to himself.

She's heard, of course she has, May was one of those who said it with disappointment, how he changed, how he was different _before_. Daisy thinks he's entitled to reevaluate his life and change if he wants after getting stabbed and being forcefully brought back to life.

(She selfishly is glad he was brought back, even though she knows how much that hurt and she hates herself a little for being glad, because she got to meet him, he got to be part of her life. A big part of it, too.)

It wasn't a surprise that he would become a thorn in HYDRA's side even when he wasn't an agent here.

It was dump luck she found him first, seconds before the Nazis.

She found him again, because she would always find him. Even when she first got in SHIELD and it was a freaky coincidence he was the one to open her van's door, she had tracked him, letting him think he tracked her.

So, in an attempt to give them a chance, to hide and avoid getting killed, she kissed him, hiding their faces from prying eyes, hiding themselves by walking him towards a dark alley.

Their first kiss isn't real.

It's not even a fake, undercover kiss.

It really isn't real, because inside the Framework, nothing is real.

(The irony of the words doesn't escape her.)

" _Skye...?_ " he breathes out once she breaks the kiss, a lost look on his face, like he can't understand the hows and the whys.

But she beams at him.

Because _something_ was remembered.

"Hey, Phil." she greeted him, her face hurting from the huge smile on her face.

"Oh God." he sighed, pulling her close and holding her tightly. "It's really you. I thought I was dreaming." his voice muffled by her neck.

"We need to find the others and get out of here, Phil. And fast. Aida might find out and just kill us."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? Who's Aida?"

"We are in a simulation, Phil. You need to wake up. You need to get out and help me find you." she said seriously.

"Wh-?"

"So you didn't remember me?"

"You've been asking me questions about Inhumans for months now. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, Phil. That wasn't me. That was a program. I need you to wake up, I need to find you again. But to do that, you need to wake up, Phillip Coulson." she ordered him.

And so he does. He wakes. Because he couldn't not do what she asked of him, even when he didn't remember who she is.

"You kissed me." he tells her the moment he sees her, the moment they are alone.

"It wasn't a real kiss. It doesn't count." she shrugged. "I needed to keep us both alive."

"But, Daisy, you kissed me. I remember it. Like I remember having my parents, growing up in Manitowoc without SHIELD, without my father dying when I was nine."

Daisy shrugged.

"It was just implanted memories. Just our minds. Our bodies weren't involved." she looked away. "Look, just forget about it."

"I don't want to." he said quietly.

Daisy looks up, surprised.

"I want to remember it, but I want it to be a real kiss." he said shyly.

"Coulson?"

"I thought you could tell, but weren't interested." he looked down.

"I thought you moved on. I was gone for six months. I didn't really expect I'd be waited on."

"Daisy..." he sighed, reaching for her, pulling her in his arms. "I'd wait forever for you, if I couldn't go with you or come after you."

He has berely finished, before Daisy presses her lips to his. Coulson, froze for less than a second, before he returned the kiss, his arms going around her waist, holding her close.

"Our first real kiss." she said against his lips.

He sighed, kissing her again.

"Our second." he smiled. He kissed her again. "Our third."

Daisy beamed.

"Are you going to count all our kisses, Phil?"

"Oh, I will try." he smirked. "Our fourth." he pressed his lips to hers, drinking in her laughter.


End file.
